El Escarabajo Dorado
by Jim Mizuhara
Summary: Kai & Max El hechizo de un antiguo escarabajo dorado hará que Max vuelva a su niñez, y Kai tendrá que vérselas para cuidar al chico, y cuidarse a sí mismo de las insinuaciones del ojiazul. CUARTO CAPÍTULO Y EL FINAL!
1. Chapter 1

El Escarabajo Dorado - Jim Mizuhara

Capítulo 1

**Título**: El Escarabajo Dorado.

**Personajes**: Kai & Max.

**Disclaimer**: Ya saben.

**Contenido**: Este es un fic _shota_, o sea relación entre grandes y no-tan-grandes (entiéndase adultos y niños). Si no les agrada el género, favor no leerlo. Están avisados.

**Observaciones Generales**: Expresiones entre comillas y cursivas son pensamientos de los personajes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Con impaciencia, Kai Hiwatari esperaba la llegada de su amigo en el aeropuerto. El último torneo que participaron juntos comenzaba a perderse entre los recuerdos del ruso, muchas situaciones afrentaron para llegar a ser reconocidos.

Si no fueran por ellos¿qué sería del mundo caso no protegieran a todo costo a las bestias _bit_? Talvez no existieran más, pero hubo momentos que Kai deseó para eso ocurrir. Especialmente cuando un cierto integrante le acechaba como a una presa de caza. No tenía escapatoria en aquellos momentos, huir solamente estimulaba su perseguidor a ser más astuto para atraparlo.

El perseguidor de Kai era un cierto muchachito de cabellos dorados y expresivos ojos azules, llamado Max. Era a todas luces una persona muy comunicativa, gentil y alegre, al menos era lo que todos pensaban al verlo. Al estar cerca de Kai era como otra persona, mudaba su comportamiento, era capaz de leer los pensamientos del ruso con una precisión asustadora. Si encontraba a Kai solo era peor todavía.

Kai conocía las intenciones del rubio, pero no quería saber nada de nadie. O sea, temía el amor tanto como a una peste, era un sentimiento que consideraba desnecesario, vivió mucho tiempo sin él¿por qué no vivir un poco más así?. De modo que dejaba al ojiazul hacer de las suyas, lo que más gustaba al otro era tocarlo y acariciarlo horas y más horas seguidas, porque de cualquier forma no sentía nada hacia ese chico, su corazón muerto era indiferente a los agrados.

Esta situación se extendió por dos meses exactos, talvez por efecto de los incesantes intentos de Max para que Kai reconociera que alguien lo amaba y quería ser correspondido, fue cuando Kai sintió algo cosquillearle el estómago, una sensación que hacía tiempo no experimentaba y ya olvidó hasta su nombre. Su corazón funcionaba el en ritmo de siempre, pero últimamente se aceleraba frecuentemente, predominantemente bajo los toques siempre amorosos del rubio que nunca desistía. Sus deseos de corresponder crecían al paso del tiempo, los sueños anteriormente tan perturbados eran sustituidos por otros reconfortantes, felices, donde Max siempre aparecía de la nada, hacía de todo para levantarle el ánimo y, de la misma forma que aparecía se esfumaba, como una señal de que, mismo no siendo retribuido, el rubio lo amaba y no conseguiría evitarlo.

Sin más ni menos, cierto día estaban en eso cuando Kai repentinamente tomó entre sus manos la cabeza de Max y lo besó. Realmente ninguno de los dos esperaba esa reacción, Max sintió morirse allí mismo, y Kai soltó lo que durante algún tiempo creció y maduró en su corazón, un nuevo sentimiento que le puso por nombre _amor_, talvez por falta de denominación mejor.

Nunca llegaron a oficializar su relación, se limitaban a demostrarse su cariño únicamente cuando estaban solos, y al paso del tiempo esas oportunidades escaseaban, fueron alejándose mientras el incipiente amor fue cayendo en el olvido. Ambos recordaban que alguna vez sintieron algo recíprocamente, pero evitaban hablar de eso; Max permaneció en Estados Unidos y Kai volvió a Rusia, la distancia ayudaba al amor a enterrarse más rapidamente.

En todo este tiempo se escribieron mucho, continuaban siendo grandes amigos; los dos ya tenían 19 años, por lo que escogieron caminos distintos: Max ingresó a la universidad y seguía la Medicina, mientras Kai estudiaba Administración Financiera. Era periodo de vacaciones, Max iba visitar a Kai para ver cómo le iba y recordar tiempos pasados; finalmente el avión tocó tierra, no demoraría más que quince minutos para los pasajeros bajar.

Mismo en aquella multitud de personas, Kai logró reconocer aquellos dorados cabellos que rebeldemente se movían en la brisa, un muchacho delgado y con una particular sonrisa se le acercó con dos maletas en manos; parecía muy tranquilo y confiante, un poco de aquel impulsivo comportamiento desapareció con el correr de los años. Pero toda su persona era la misma de siempre.

Con un ademán Max le extendió la mano, que fue vigorosamente correspondido por el ruso.

- ¡Kai, tanto tiempo sin vernos! Como andas tú?

- Max, mucho gusto en recibirte, estoy feliz que hayas venido aquí. Sigo como siempre, te mandé tantas cartas que estás enterado de todo.

- Claro, sigues la universidad al igual que yo. Escogiste un área particularmente dífícil.

- ¡Como si lo tuyo no fuera! No haría Medicina jamás. ¿Qué especialidad mismo pretendes seguir?

- Cardiología.

- Sí, eso… lo mío hago porque tú sabes que no confio en nadie, y alguien debe llevar los negocios adelante. Si no aprendo a administrar, en menos de cinco años Dios sabrá dónde estaré.

- No exageres, Kai. Ayúdame com esta maleta, está pesada.

Sin pensarlo Kai toma la maleta, pero accidentalmente pone su mano sobre la de Max, pero instintivamente la retira nuevamente. Un ligero rubor apareció tras las pecas del rubio.

- Disculpame, Max, yo… no tuve intenciones…

- No, no te disculpes, está todo bien… ¿Cómo iremos a tu casa?

- El auto nos está esperando. Aquel verde.

Suben al coche, los conducen a una fastuosa mansión donde Kai residía solitariamente. La sala de estar era repleto de objetos de arte, pinturas famosas y piezas de renombrados escultores. Max soltó una exclamación de asombro al ver tantas cosas juntas. Recorre con la vista las obras, pero no consigue concentrarse en ninguna, hay demasiadas y se entremezclan todas. Aunque una cosa veía bien, y ese era Kai. "_¡Kai ha crecido tanto!_", pensó Max, "_está más alto, más amable… y más atractivo que nunca_".

- Por aquí, Max, tu habitación está lista.

- ¡Vaya conjunto que tienes! Coleccionas o qué?

- No, esos son extravagancias de mi abuelo, compraba las obras de arte como si fuera cosa común, y dejó la mayor parte de sus cosas antes de mudarse; la casa donde vive ahora está llena también de obras. Las que quedaron aquí simplemente permití que continuaran en su lugar.

- Eso que veo es… - se acerca a una repisa, un objeto dentro de una cajita de vidrio llama la atención de Max - ¡Ah! es Dranzer, todavía lo tienes. Y bien guardado.

- Claro, por acaso tú aún tienes a Draciel¿verdad?

- ¡Por supuesto! Aquí está.

- ¡Max! Todavía lo llevas… ¿en tu bolsillo?. Pensé que también lo tuvieras guardado.

- No, siempre me acompaña adonde voy. Es como un talismán.

- Me sorprende que no lo hayas perdido después de todo.

- Soy muy cuidadoso con lo que me pertenece, Kai – contesta Max, mirándolo sugestivamente – bien, mejor ir a la habitación, me siento cansado. El viaje fue larguísimo, deseo dormir ya.

- Puedes ir, por la mañana conversaremos, tiempo es lo que nos sobra.

- Hasta mañana, Kai.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

El astro solar brillaba soberanamente cuando Max despertó, las finísimas almohadas de plumas no podían proporcionarle mejor descanso. Y las sábanas… ¡oh, las sábanas! Eran todas de seda púrpura, exquisitas. La cama donde durmió era para dos, solamente… solamente faltaba Kai a su lado…

Después de una ducha se presentó para el desayuno, su amigo estaba sentado a la mesa leyendo distraídamente el periódico, una taza sostenía con la mano izquierda. Como para el rubio sonreír era tan natural como respirar, le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas al ruso, Kai lo correspondió, estaba feliz que lo hubiera visitado.

- ¿Cómo has dormido, Max?

- Mejor que nunca, una comodidad que no veo hace tiempo… nada parecido a la litera donde duermo en los turnos médicos.

- ¿Ya hacen prácticas?

- Es mejor irse acostumbrando desde un principio a ese ritmo, por eso nos ponen en turnos de 8 horas, es cansativo hasta que te habituas, y después eres capaz de dormir en cualquier parte, no tienes tantas opciones.

- Ya veo… por lo menos te desquitaste de los meses maldormidos esta noche. ¿No te hizo falta nada?

- Ehn… yo… no, no me hizo falta nada – casi dijo lo que estaba pensando cuando despertó recién, que Kai no estuviera a su lado y otras cosas…

- ¿Qué esperas para sentarte, Max? Estás como en tu casa.

- ¿Ah, sí, sí, gracias.

Kai no habló durante todo el desayuno, concentrado en su lectura, no se percataba que Max se sentía incómodo con tanto silencio, le gustaba hablar. Se revolvía constantemente en su silla, intentando llamar la atención del ruso en vano, no quería tampoco interrumpirle, entonces quedó mirándole fijamente, la imaginación del rubio pronto volaba alto, tan alto que un tono escarlata subió a sus mejillas, solamente pensar en Kai y hacer con él tantas cosas lo avergonzaba. Por un momento Kai desvió la mirada hacia el ojiazul, lo vio en aquel estado y le preguntó:

- Max… ¿qué te pasa, te sientes mal? Tu rostro está alterado.

- No, nada… talvez sea el calor…

- ¿Calor? Hace unos quince grados afuera. ¿Cómo puedes sentir calor?

- No sé, no te preocupes. Tengo que ir al… al… ¡baño!

- Adelante.

A la carrera Max entró en el baño, cuidando cerrar bien la puerta. Precipitadamente abrió el grifo de agua fría, con un chorro helado lavó su rostro; no tenía que pensar siquiera en todo lo que pensó. "_Eso es un amor pasado, es imposible que retorne_", pensaba, "_deja de pensar en Kai, no te pertenece hace mucho tiempo. Nuestras vidas son distintas, no podríamos volver a juntarnos, pero… no consigo resistir…_".

Cuando volvió estaba más equilibrado nuevamente, Kai lo aguardaba en la inmensa sala. Sentándose en el sofá se dispuso a escucharle, por lo menos el agua helada hizo efecto. Como no sabían por donde comenzar, Max inició preguntando por todos los objetos que veía en la sala, eran muchísimos.

Enumeraron cuadros, hablaron de arte clásica y moderna, comentaron sobre los principales artistas. De esa forma el tiempo pasaba volando, cuando se percataron eran casi las doce.

- Kai, tengo sed.

- ¿Sed? Espera un momento, iré por agua. No tardo.

Mientras Kai iba en dirección de la cocina, Max se levantó de su lugar y recorría la sala, contemplando todas las obras, de pronto observó otra cajita de vidrio, similar al que Kai usaba para guardarse a Dranzer. Pero en vez de eso un pequeño objeto brillante ocupaba el centro, era un escarabajo de oro, un rubí representaba su cabeza, y tenía aspecto bastante antiguo.

- Kai no se molestará si lo saco para mirarlo de cerca.

Cuidadosamente abrió la caja, puso el escarabajo dorado en su mano, tenía cierto peso. Con intenciones de sacarle brillo, se lo restregó por la camisa, y observó que su aspecto mejoró mucho, resplandecía más todavía. Lo tenía en la mano cuando Kai volvió de la cocina, cuando miró al rubio con expresión de espanto y hasta dejó caer el vaso. Estaba perplejo, inmóvil, pero consiguió preguntar apenas:

- Max… ¿eres… eres tú?

- Claro que soy yo, Kai¿por qué preguntas?

- No… no puede ser…

- Kai¿por qué pones esa cara? Y además, pareces más alto que yo.

- Tranquilízate, Max, y… mírate en aquel espejo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Lo verdaderamente bueno está en el segundo capítulo, que les dejaré a cambio de algunos reviews... vamos, no sean tacaños... no les costará nada... y voy a esperar!**


	2. Capítulo 2

El Escarabajo Dorado - Jim Mizuhara

**Capítulo 2**

Un espejo enmarcado en bronce colgaba de la pared y llegaba hasta el suelo, cuando Max fue a mirarse, casi se desmayó. Era él mismo, salvo que… con unos diez años menos. Hasta sus ropas le quedaban grandes, los arrastraba al caminar. Su voz quedó aguda como lo tenía a esa edad.

- ¡Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai¿Qué me pasó, qué me pasó?

- No tengo ni idea, pero… ¿qué tienes en la mano¿¿estuviste tocando algo?

- Kai, loquepasaesquecuandotutefuisteenlacocinadecidímiraryencontré…

- Despacio, Max, despacio. No hables atropelladamente. Cuéntame de a poco.

- Ah, está bien… cuando te fuiste en la cocina decidí mirar un poco y encontré este escarabajo dentro de aquella caja de vidrio, lo restregué para que brille más y solamente eso… uf…

- Quédate un poco allí, buscaré algo.

De un estante Kai extrajo un libro de capas azules, todas las hojas eran manuscritas, con rapidez pasaba las hojas amarillentas; era el catálogo de las piezas existentes en la casa, además de todo el abuelo de Kai era metódico, catalogaba todas las piezas que adquiría con números y descripción detallada. Casi al final Kai halló lo que deseaba.

**_Artículo 65088 – Escarabajo de oro: adquirido en El Cairo (Egipto), oro con rubíes incrustados. Supuestamente perteneciente a la dinastía de Ramsés III, pero no comprobado ni verificado por autoridades competentes. Antiguas leyendas egipcias atribuyen al escarabajo el poder del renacimiento, y más extensivamente rejuvenecimiento. Pequeños escarabajos como este eran colocados en tumbas con la finalidad de proteger el difunto cuando retorne a su cuerpo carnal, sin que sufriera decomposición. Los jóvenes usaban a modo de joyas para supuestamente conservar la juventud, y aún persisten tales leyendas en esas zonas, mismo sin haber comprobación hasta los días de hoy._**

De una vez Kai cerró el polvoriento libro, la razón de todo lo ocurrido era evidente. Max sería niño hasta que… nadie sabía hasta cuándo iba a durar eso. Tampoco conocía el remedio para esto. "_¿Y ahora que haré? O lo llevo a su casa o queda a mi cuidado_", meditaba Kai, cuando una vocecita llamó por él.

- Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai… estoy con hambre…

- Sí, Max, ya almorzaremos, pero primero te pondré otra ropa, esa que tienes no es la adecuada por el momento.

- ¿Y de dónde lo sacarás?

- Si recuerdo bien, tengo varias guardadas en algún armario, eran mías cuando era pequeño. Ordenaré que el mayordomo los busque. ¡Dimitri! Ven aquí inmediatamente.

- Aquí estoy, señor… oh, que niño adorable¿a quién pertenece?

- Después te explicaré, Dimitri, ahora buscarás una caja de mis ropas de pequeño. Puedes retirarte.

Tomándole de la mano Kai llevó a Max hasta su habitación esperando que Dimitri lleve la caja. Poco después el mayordomo se presentó con la caja, dejándolos solos después; lo primero que Kai sacó fue una camisa de seda amarilla con bordados de plata en el cuello, seguidos de los calzones que le hacían juego.

- Bien, veamos… ¡vaya! Esta era mi preferida cuando era chico¿te gustaría quedarte con esta?

- ¡Sí!

- Entonces desvístete.

- ¿Aquí… en tu frente?

- Claro¿qué problema hay?

- ¡Es que tengo vergüenza!

- Está bien, me pondré de espalda… pero vamos con eso.

- Kai¡no mires! No mires ya te dije!

- ¿Listo?

- Ya, ahora sí.

Kai se volteó para mirarlo, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Parecía un ángel, estaba simplemente hermoso, poseía nuevamente la expresión de inocencia de tiempos anteriores. Al verle a Kai sonreír Max se sonrojó ligeramente, percibió que lo admiraba.

- Ahora podemos ir a comer.

- ¡Síííí!

Puso a Max en la silla, pero no alcanzaba la mesa, entonces lo hizo sentar sobre varios libros más hasta alcanzar lo necesario. Kai ordenó servir la comida, pero Max hizo una mueca de disgusto.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora? Tienes que comer.

- ¡No me gusta eso!

- Pero siempre te ha gustado el pescado.

- ¡No me gusta, no me gusta, no me gustaaaaaaaa!

- ¿Y qué quieres comer entonces?

- ¡Hamburguesa!

- Señor, ayúdame… ¡Dimitri! Ordena a la cocinera que haga hamburguesas. Con muchísima mostaza, si te conozco bien.

- ¡Eso, eso!

Diez minutos después llegó el nuevo pedido, rebozante del amarillo condimento. Rápidamente se los comió, para sorpresa de Kai, no creyó en la velocidad con que los devoró.

- ¿Quieres más?

- No, gracias… ya estoy satisfecho.

- Excelente, ahora esperarás a que termine de almorzar, después conversaremos.

- Está bien.

Un silencio nuevamente se hizo, mientras Kai comía Max lo miraba con su expresión angelical, sonriendo. Esto molestó a Kai, aquella mirada no era muy inocente que digamos…

- ¿Qué miras tanto, Max?

- Ah, Kai, es que… ¡eres bonito, nada más!

El último bocado casi atragantó al ruso, quedó sorprendido por la respuesta. Ahora los problemas aumentaban.

- Cof, cof… qué… cof, cof… ¿qué dijiste?

- Hum, no quiero decirlo nuevamente, me da vergüenza.

- Me encuentras bonito¿eso es?

- Sí, e-eso es… - las mejillas del rubio tomaron el color de las guindas maduras - ¿no te enojarás conmigo si te digo eso, verdad?

- No… no. En realidad, no pienses que me enojaré contigo.

- Ya que has terminado¿de qué quieres hablarme?

- Bueno, te haré varias preguntas, tienes que contestarme todas.

- Puedes hacerlo.

- ¿Hasta qué punto de tu vida recuerdas las cosas?

- Recuerdo todo, desde que llegué del aeropuerto.

- ¿Y antes?

- Ah, en Estados Unidos, estoy haciendo la universidad, en el curso de Medicina, y antes estuve en el colegio, y…

- ¿De modo que recuerdas absolutamente toda tu vida?

- Sí, todo. No perdí mi memoria. Solamente mi cuerpo es diferente, aunque a veces los pensamientos se me mezclan y hago y digo cosas que correspondían a la edad que tengo ahora. Soy mitad niño, mitad adulto, o un niño con pensamientos de adulto, no sé, es muy confuso, ya estoy cansado.

"_De modo que… recuerda todavía el amor que sentía por mí…_", pensó Kai. El problema era que ahora Max tenía menos dificultades de expresarlo, le diría cualquier pensamiento suyo sin ninguna traba. Pero ahora él era un niño… y no podría acercársele tanto¿o sí?.

- Ahora tengo sueño. Tengo que dormir.

- Está bien, puedes irte.

- Pero… ¿no me llevarás a la cama?

- Oh, casi olvidé, después de todo eres chico otra vez. Toma mi mano.

- No…, quiero que me lleves en brazos.

- ¿Qué? No te hagas del difícil ahora.

- Si no me llevas en brazos voy a llorar – contestó Max, pequeñas gotas ya temblaban en sus cándidos ojos, ahora tenía una facilidad tremenda para soltar el llanto.

- Uf… está bien, ven aquí.

De un jalada lo puso en brazos, Max se abrazó tiernamente al cuello de Kai, un cierto brillo de malicia destellaban en los azules orbes del rubio. Su respiración fue tornándose gradualmente pausada y profunda mientras Kai lo conducía a su habitación, sujetándolo contra su pecho y pensando en mil cosas, todavía estaba confundido con todos los hechos. Finalmente entraron a la habitación, lo depositó sobre la cama teniéndolo por dormido; iba saliendo cuando una vocecita susurró en la semioscuridad:

- ¿No me darás el beso de despedida, Kai?

- Ahora definitivamente estás exagerando, Max, no me hagas perder la paciencia.

- Si no lo haces, yo… yo… snif, sniffff…

- ¡Por los cielos! Está bien, cualquier cosa con tal que no llores.

Aproximó su rostro a la dorada cabellera del niño, depositó un suave beso en su cabeza; ya iba retirándose pero dos manos sujetaron su cabeza, la misma voz pero con un tono distinto anunció:

- No es a ese tipo de beso que yo me refería, Kai…

Luego de eso Max dio un beso verdaderamente apasionado en los labios de Kai, con una avidez incomun. El repentino contacto hizo el ruso recordar cuando amaba a este muchachito pecoso, quizás por la misma edad que tenía hoy, las tardes que pasaban en las plazas, después de los entrenamientos, besándose hasta no poder más, y recordaba el gusto de esos labios, como si hubiera sido ayer, que los acariciaba tiernamente mientras pasaba su lengua entre ellos… ¡Un momento! Kai regresó a la realidad, se percató de lo que hacía y precipitadamente se separó de Max, completamente trastornado. Caminando a largos pasos llegó a la puerta.

- Estuvo delicioso, Kai… que duermas bien también tú.

Sin contestarle cerró la puerta, encargando al mayordomo que no dejara al diablillo encerrado en aquel cuarto que saliera. Encogiéndose de hombros el mayordomo asintió, controlaría la puerta constantemente. Kai fue a su habitación con rapidez, dando dos vueltas a la cerradura de la puerta, no quería que nadie entrara; se acomodó en su cama dispuesto a raciocinar y sacar conclusiones.

Aquel escarabajo de oro era el origen de todo, nunca lo manoseaban y hoy, justo hoy… alguien lo hizo para comprobar su eficacia, y ese alguien era Max. Ahora era un niño, o casi eso, pues sus pensamientos continuaban los mismos; la única solución que resultaba aceptable era intentar localizar a alguien que entendiera de esta confusa historia, y principalmente como deshacer los efectos del hechizo. Talvez habría un conocedor en El Cairo, necesitaba hablar con cualquiera que sea, y contaba con el hecho de que todo esto sea reversible.

El segundo problema, no más fácil de resolver, era el propio Max. Se revelaba como un… ¡tarado, y para colmo se aprovechaba de la situación para hacerle y decirle lo que quisiera a Kai. Como el ruso no se oponía a nada, bajo la amenaza del chico de soltar el llanto, satisfacía sus deseos como hacía mucho pensaba realizar; a Max eso no le parecía problema, lo estaba pasando de maravillas, pero Kai no sabía si tratarle como el niño que era o el adulto que había sido, pero de cualquier forma Max, en sus versiones pequeño y grande, lo amaba con una entrega absoluta, nunca decayó su cariño hacia Kai, y en la condición actual no tenía dificultades de contarle lo que sentía hacia él. Encima andaba con una expresión angelical y un aire tan inocente que cualquier cosa que decía era gracioso, no había forma de fastidiarse con él. Mismo así el amor era amor, y continuaría sea cual fuere las circunstancias.

El cansancio iba venciendo la vista de Kai, el sueño también lo hizo olvidar un poco de los problemas, durmió profundamente. Cuando despertó, algunas horas después, sintió un bulto entre sus brazos, algo tibio, respiraba con un ritmo pausado… de golpe Kai miró bien entre las sábanas, encontrando a Max recostado sobre él. Dormía con total relajamiento, el otro le dio unas leves sacudidas para despertarlo.

- Max¿cómo conseguiste entrar aquí? La puerta está trancada, solamente yo tengo las llaves.

- Humm… fue fácil, noté que tu mayordomo revisaba cada momento la puerta del cuarto, y resolví entrar por el tubo de calefacción.

- ¿Por el tubo… de calefacción?

- Sí, con mi tamaño no es difícil. Y el mayordomo estará vigilando todavía.

- Entonces a levantarnos.

- ¡No, por favor, quédate más un poco – agregó Max, con una sonrisa no-tan-inocente, su rostro tomó nuevamente un tono rosado pero más subido – me gusta estar así, abrazados juntos, como antes hacíamos…

- Como tú dijiste, eso fue antes. No podemos…

- Déjame vivir la ilusión hoy, ahora, no me importa que pasará después. Siempre te quise. Recordarás que, más o menos a la edad que tengo ahora, fue la primera vez que nos besamos¿recuerdas?

- Recuerdo, y exactamente ahora creo que cometí un error aquel día. Si pudiera volver al pasado y rectificar mi error, haría – dijo Kai, se separaba lentamente del lecho.

- No digas idioteces… sé bien que tú me deseas, solamente ocultas eso mejor que yo. Pero yo, ahora, en la edad que estoy… no consigo mentirte ni esconder mis sentimientos… desde que llegué aquí te estuve casi devorando con la mirada, pero me callaba… y en este estado no consigo guardarme más ese secreto…

- Por favor, Max, no intentes nada… mismo que estuvieras en lo cierto y me muera de deseos por ti, y te quisiera todavía, lo cual es verdad… no puedo más acercarme, eres niño otra vez, y yo…

- ¿Cómo? Tienes que tratarme como el adulto que ya soy, no como el niño que visualizas… acércate más…

- ¡No quiero!… o sea, sí quiero, pero… ¡déjame en paz!

Con brusquedad Kai se levantó, salió por la puerta en dirección a la sala, se sentía totalmente desequilibrado. Con la mirada clavada en el infinito se acomodó en uno de los sillones, estaba con la cabeza en las nubes y aún no pasaron 24 horas desde que Max volvió a la niñez. "_Solamente puede ser un tormento enviado del infierno_", pensaba Kai, "_me hará la vida imposible hasta que consiga lo que quiere, usará toda su situación actual a su favor y… aunque quiera convencerme no conseguirá, es un pequeño, no puedo… pero a veces no sé si aguantaré tanto tiempo…_"

En ese instante entró en el recinto Dimitri, el mayordomo, con una expresión desaprobatoria. Algo lo molestaba.

- ¿Qué quieres, Dimitri? – preguntó Kai, ningún problema podría ser más grande que el suyo.

- Señor Kai, usted está siendo muy desconsiderado con el adorable niño rubio que trajo… ahora está en su habitación, llorando desconsoladamente. Debería darle más atención. Reclama su presencia.

- Déjalo así como está, además tienes que saber una cosa: ese niño es un encargado de enloquecerme, todavía hará cosas peores, portanto haz algo para que calle y punto. Si posible haz que una de las empleadas lo cuide y se mantenga bien alejado de mi presencia.

- Pero señor…

- ¡No discutas, Dimitri! Haz lo que te ordeno.

El mayordomo dio media vuelta y retornó a sus tareas, mientras eso Kai tomó una guía telefónica, buscaba frenéticamente alguien con quien hablar del problema que tenía. En Rusia ciertamente no iba existir un especialista, si bien que… talvez en el museo hubiera.

Con rapidez marcó todos los números del museo, esperaba ansiosamente que lo atendieran, finalmente una persona contestó.

- _Museo Nacional¿en qué puedo ayudarle? _

- Hola, mi nombre es Kai, deseo hablar con el encargado del Departamento de Egiptología del museo, si posible.

- _Ah, lamentablemente el profesor está de viaje, volverá solamente dentro de tres semanas. ¿Desea dejar algún mensaje? Supongo que su caso no es tan grave como para apresurarse¿verdad? _

- Más de lo que usted piensa. Veré qué hago, gracias de todos modos.

Al colgar el teléfono, Kai sintió más desespero, estaba solo y nadie lo ayudaba. No podía ser eterno esto.

Se sentó nuevamente en el sillón, cuando una estridente vocecilla fue aumentando. Max se acercaba a toda prisa, en realidad corriendo.

- ¡Allá vooooooooooy!

Dio un tropezón con la alfombra de la sala y continuó su trayecto deslizándose por el pulido piso de granito. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al verse frente a Kai nuevamente.

- ¡Kai, porelamordedios, ayúdameeeee!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Esa empleada que tienes, es demente! Imagínate que quiere meterme en la bañera, restregarme con cepillo y jabón… ¡Argh! Detesto bañarme.

- Pero tendrás que hacerlo, no puedes quedarte sucio todos los días.

- Hum, si tiene que ser así… prefiero que tú lo hagas.

- ¿Quieres que yo… te bañe?

- ¡Sííí! Será divertido, y además – agregó con la vista clavada al suelo – me gustaría sentir tus manos… tocándome…

- ¡Definitivamente no! No sé cuándo comprenderás que lo nuestro ya pasó, es inútil recomenzar. Un dia regresarás y ya no nos veremos más, esto solamente servirá para estropear nuestros corazones, la separación será dolorosa si comenzamos nuevamente.

- A mí edad actual, el mañana no importa, lo que cuenta es el hoy. Y si no quieres bañarme, yo… snifff…

- ¡No, señor! Basta de chantaje emocional, puedes morirte deshidratado por llorar, no te prestaré más atención. Obedecerás lo que te ordene la empleada. Vete.

- No me iré – contestó Max, sujetándose con fuerza por las piernas de Kai – únicamente si me sacas de aquí.

- ¡Suéltame! Vamos, ahora. Me estoy enojando… contaré hasta 3, si no me sueltas usaré más fuerza para soltarte… 1… 2… y… ¡3!…

No hubo sacudidas que separaran a Max de las piernas de Kai, estrechaba con mucha fuerza. Cansado y vencido, Kai accedió irritadamente al pedido del ojiazul.

- ¡Está bien! Te daré el baño, pero no creas que será agradable, te restregaré hasta la lengua con jabón común. Y será bueno que seas resistente al ahogamiento, porque te hundiré mucho.

- No serías capaz…

- No me desafies para comprobarlo.

De la mano condujo Kai al pequeño Max por series de puertas, hasta llegar a una gran bañera azul claro de porcelana, sus dorados grifos vertían agua fría y caliente, una hilera de frascos conteniendo esencias y perfumes estaban cuidadosamente ordenados en un alero cerca de la ventana enrejada. Kai abrió ambos grifos, el agua salpicaba por los bordes y en cuestión de minutos estaba llena de agua tibia. De un armario extrajo un cepillo de cerdas blandas, así también como un gran trozo de jabón.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo esperarás para desvestirte? No esperes que lo haga yo, es suficiente que haya aceptado bañarte.

- Solamente te contemplaba… bien, ahora me desvestiré.

Con deliberados movimientos Max quitaba cada pieza de ropa, aparentemente ahora no tenía vergüenza que Kai lo viera. Cuando ya estaba desnudo, se volteó para encontrarse con una expresión azorada en el rostro del ruso, le era imposible esconder su admiración. Max se sentía bien al verle así, tenía certeza que el amor del ruso tampoco decayó, estaba comprobado; con cortos pasitos se puso al borde de la bañera, pero era bajo y no alcanzaba a entrar.

- Creo que debes ayudarme aquí, Kai.

- Ah, sí, sí, claro…

Delicadamente lo tomó en brazos, poniéndole en el agua y haciéndolo estremecer por el contacto. Kai procedió a arremangarse la camisa, tomó el cepillo y comenzó a restregar minuciosamente la espalda del rubio, en ese momento prefirió no pensar en nada, quedó con la mente en blanco.

- Kai, esto se siente muy, muy bien…

Con la misma minuciosidad lo enjuagaba, sentir la suave y tierna piel del pequeño le producía escalofríos al ruso, posteriormente se encargó de enjabonarle las piernas y el abdomen, la situación iba tornándose intolerable. Intentaba no mirar al ojiazul, pero no disimulaba su interés, sus pensamientos y deseos se atropellaban unos a otros.

- ¿Por qué no pones tu mano aquí, Kai? – preguntó Max con picardía, tomándole una de las manos y conduciéndolo hacia cierta parte de su entrepierna.

Sin darse cuenta Kai se vio tocándole, pasando continuamente su atrevida mano por todo el cuerpo del chico, principalmente por sus entrepiernas. Lo que espantaba al ruso era que su conciencia no le remordía de forma alguna, de cierta manera hasta lo disfrutaba.

- Ahhhh, Kai, por favor, no pares… esto está cada vez mejor…

Súbitamente vio lo que realmente hacía, su raciocinio volvió a funcionarle y le hizo entender la gravedad de su acción. Paró bruscamente, aceleró su tarea con el fin de terminarlo más pronto.

- ¿Por qué te detuviste? – inquirió Max, una expresión de contrariedad se dibujó en su rostro.

- Basta… vamos parar con eso, no puedo continuar. Esto no es correcto.

- Te resistes a hacer algo que nos gusta a nosotros dos – suspiró – si te entendiera mejor creo que hoy estaríamos casados.

- Talvez, pero nadie me entiende. Ni yo me entiendo a veces.

- Kai, soy el chico de 19 años que conoces… - dijo tomándole nuevamente de la mano.

- ¡Déjame, no me obligues a hacer nada! Ya estás limpio ahora, aquí tienes la toalla.

- Como quieras – dijo quedamente, envolviéndose con la toalla – pero no pienses que será la última vez que ocurre algo entre nosotros.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de este pervertido fic, espero que les guste, y continuen dejando reviews!**

**Nicolaieva Dimitri: A Maxie no le pasa nada... solamente Kai se verá en un lío mayor futuramente...**

**Neko-ilî: Maxie se revelará más y más atrevido en los próximos capítulos. No pierdas.**

**Ty Hiwatari: No apareces más por el MSN, conversamos cualquier día de estos. Gracias por el review.**

**Riou-Jendow: Uno de los reviews más buenos que recibí fue el tuyo, mil gracias por las observaciones, eres muy inteligente. Agradezco también tus elogios, siempre hago cuestión de la ortografía impecable. Ojalá acompañes esta historia hasta el final y continua dejando mensajes.**


	3. Capítulo 3

El Escarabajo Dorado - Jim Mizuhara

Capítulo 3

Le llevó a su habitación para vestirlo con otra ropa, esta vez una camisa verde oscura, con botones de nácar. Le dejó sentado sobre la cama, con aquella sonrisita de siempre.

- Y ahora, Max, qué deseas hacer?

- Quisiera comer. Chocolate.

- Chocolate? Providenciaré.

Salió por los anchos corredores mietras el pequeño esperaba sentado, balanceando las piernas por el borde de la cama. Instantes después regresó, trayendo dos grandes tabletas envueltas en papel alumínio. Se sentó a su lado.

- Chocolate amargo, mi predilecto, espero que a ti también te guste.

- Me encanta!

Por trocitos iba dándole el chocolate, poniéndoselo en la boca, no conseguía apartar la vista del ángel en el que se convirtió Max, que también le miraba sostenidamente con sus resplandecientes ojos azul cobalto. Sonrió, acariciándole suavemente los despeinados cabellos amarillos, un ligero carmín apareció en las mejillas del niño. Se estaba enamorando nuevamente, de cuando tenía ese aspecto, por las delicadas y perfectas facciones que poseía.

- Me miras tan atentamente, Kai… - comentó, sonriendo también.

- Eres hermoso, Max – dijo, pasando los dedos por su pecoso rostro – como si hubieras caído del cielo…

- Ejem… yo… – se ruborizó más aún – cambiamos mucho con el paso del tiempo. Tratándose de ti, eres el mismo por el cual me enamoré.

- Pienso que sí, pero tú has dado un gran salto hoy, sin embargo te amo tal como eres, ahora más que nunca.

Se acercó a los labios de Max, manchados de chocolate, y los lamió prolongadamente, hasta dejarlos limpios.

- Hmm… - susurró el rubio, entrecerrando los ojos.

Si quieres jugar en la cama, tienes permiso. Yo me sentaré allí.

Sentado en un cómodo sillón forrado de terciopelo verde ubicado en su habitación, Kai contemplaba. Vistió a Max con otra de sus ropas de pequeño, un pijama de color azul marino, saltaba alegremente en la cama de Kai; las risas que el rubio emitía eran tan sonoras como un cristal al golpearse, todo le era divertido.

A Kai, por otro lado, nada le parecía ser el camino de solucionar este asunto, pensó en todas las personas que podían haberlo ayudado, pero una a una fueron disculpándose, la historia que escuchaban era demasiado extraña para ser verdad. Una parte de su ser deseaba resolver, pero otra quería que todo permaneciera así; desde el día en que cada uno de ellos tomó su rumbo Kai no se acercó a nadie más, su vida era acompañada de la constante soledad que ya hacía parte de él, estaba habituado, nuevamente llegó a la fase de creer que el amor era desnecesario para vivir. Su suerte cambió por las pasadas circunstancias, el amor que pródigamente era derramado por Max le beneficiaba ahora, había una persona que lo quería de veras. Kai se sentía importante cuando era amado, esta era otra oportunidad que la vida le daba.

- Estás muy distraído, Kai… ¿qué te pasa?

- Solamente pensaba… dime, Max¿por qué me haces esto?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Estas insinuaciones, estos chantajes, no entiendo qué objetivo tiene todo esto.

- Es la única manera.

- ¿De qué?

- De aproximarme de ti, bien sabes que te amo. No es mi condición lo que va a detenerme, solamente quiero que tú me des otra oportunidad.

- Pero tú sabes…

- ¿Estás viendo? Es inútil discutir contigo, solamente sabes dar disculpas, por eso entro en acción, explicarte no da resultados.

- Hum… creo que tienes razón.

- Una oportunidad más, Kai – las sonrosadas mejillas del ojiazul parecían arder, sus cristalinos ojos suplicaban, desesperantemente, que le concedieran algo necesario, vital – nada más que una, apenas una…

- Ehn… ven aquí, Max… quiero un abrazo tuyo, nada más…

Los cielos se abrieron para Max ante esta concisa frase del ruso, se sentía entrar en las nubes para luego encontrar el resplandor inmortal del sol que iluminaba sus sueños tan celosamente guardados. De un salto fue a acomodarse en el regazo de Kai, estrechándolo todo lo que sus cortos brazos podían, mientras el ruso correspondía al gesto, acomodando la cabeza del pequeño sobre su pecho, aspiraba el débil aroma que despedía su dorada cabellera recién lavada, un grato calor iba subiéndole, hacía mucho tiempo nadie lo abrazaba.

- Hoy dormiré aquí, contigo.

- Está bien – contestó Kai, sin pensarlo.

Depositó suavemente al rubio en el sillón, fue a arreglar el lecho donde dormirían; extendió una suave manta azul sobre las sábanas de blanco lino, era una cama inmensa. Acto seguido comenzó a cambiarse de ropas, se puso su eterno pijama azul oscuro, era un color que apreciaba, y escuchó algunas risitas ahogadas provenientes de Max. Se volteó para mirarlo, algo lo alteraba.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- Nada… apenas te admiraba, nada más. Hora de dormir.

Kai se acomodó en la cama al tiempo que Max apagó las luces, el lustroso interruptor de bronce estaba cerca de la puerta, y se encargó igualmente de echarle llave. Fue a recostarse entre los brazos del ruso, que tiernamente lo estrechó contra sí; Kai se estaba sumiendo en la dulce inconsciencia cuando escuchó una frase pronunciada por una vocecilla conocida, pero con un tono bastante diferente al habitual, quizás algo más lujurioso.

- Con que ahora estamos solos y juntos nuevamente¿eh, Kai?

- No me vengas con tus insinuaciones otra vez…

- No insinuaré nada esta vez – contestó la vocecilla en la oscuridad, una atrevida manecita acariciaba su tórax – pasaremos a la acción propiamente dicha.

- Max¿cuándo entenderás mi posición respecto a esto, me haces pasar por momentos vergonzosos.

- No tienes que sentir vergüenza, nadie nos observa – la misma mano desabotonaba lentamente la camisa – y además me muero de deseos de hacerte mío y vice-versa… tienes un tórax espléndido, Kai…

- Deténte, no sigas, porque… si continuas con esas caricias, talvez… pierda el control y…

- Ese es el objetivo, Kai, que pierdas el control, que tus instintos te dominen aunque sea por esta vez… no resistas, es inevitable… - acariciándole más abajo – esto que guardas bien escondido parece interesante¿te gusta si lo tengo entre las manos?

- Ahhh, Max, no… no me tortures así… es demasiado…

Con firmeza el rubio masajeaba el tumefacto miembro de Kai, las fuerzas le abandonanban y placenteros espasmos contorcían su cuerpo. Gemidos ahogados obstruían su garganta, eran sensaciones que no tenían comparación.

- ¿Sabes, Kai? Hace mucho que no hago lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

- ¿Y… qué sería?

- Enseguida sentirás.

Mismo sin ver nada, puesto que no era necesario, el ruso fue literalmente ahogado por una intensa oleada de placer, podía sentir los suaves estímulos de una boca que cariñosamente lo succionaba, sacándole las pocas fuerzas que le restaban, crispándole los músculos sobrecargados. La traviesa lengua arrancaba profundos suspiros y frases que algunas veces resultaban disconexas.

- Max, ahhhh, continua así… uhmm, se siente delicioso… más fuerte… eso, eso…

- No acabará ahora – dijo Max, interrumpiendo su tarea se recostó en una de las almohadas, con una mano atrajó hacia sí a Kai – las reglas de _mi_ juego dicen que no podrás simplemente gozar solamente tú, eso debemos hacerlo ambos. Y para eso… tendrás que hacerme tuyo. Vamos, Kai, ahora es tu turno… de dominarme…

- Como quieras – contestó, una sonrisa maliciosa también apareció en su rostro, hacía rato se deshizo de todas sus ideas y juicios respecto a lo correcto o no de su acción – pero te advierto de antemano que no soy tan delicado como tú eres.

- Te conozco bien – replicó el rubio – no será la primera vez que hago esto contigo, ya hacíamos antes.

Sin más demoras el ruso pasó su ansiosa lengua por todo el cuerpo expuesto de Max, también las sensaciones lo sacaban de la realidad. Sus labios pasearon por todas partes, pequeños escalofríos alteraban al rubio, con sus manos guiaba la cabeza de Kai para que lo acariciara adonde más le agradaba; los jadeos iban en aumento, deseaba que este momento se eternizara. La sangre que incontrolablemente bombeaba el corazón desenfrenado del ojiazul lo dejaba con un rosáceo color, un calor rayando la fiebre no le permitía raciocinar con claridad.

- Aparentemente terminaron las preliminares.

- ¿Preliminares? – inquirió Max - yo pensé que ya…

- No pienses. Ahora vendrá la mejor parte, quédate bien relajado y no te dolerá.

Aún no entendía exactamente lo que vendría después cuando sintió un intenso dolor, como si le desgarraran las entrañas, provocado por la desmedida fuerza con que Kai penetró en el cuerpo del rubio. Algunas lágrimas asomaron a sus orbes celestes, esforzándose por agradarle a quien tanto amaba, pero no parecía dar resultado.

- Kai, eso…, eso duele… mucho… no resisto…

- No te pongas así – contestó quedamente, masajeándole la espalda y el abdomen – tienes que tranquilizarte, quedar más suelto… eso, así mismo… un poco más… será más bueno para los dos de esta forma.

- De… de acuerdo.

Con un suspiro el chico dejó su cuerpo laxo, como si lo abandonara, con Kai por encima. El rítmico movimiento hundía gradualmente al pequeño entre las inmaculadas sábanas, a principio sus apretados labios denotaban lo que debía soportar, pero poco a poco fue cambiando su expresión, mantenía los ojos cerrados para concentrarse exclusivamente en las idas y vueltas, cada vez más aceleradas, que Kai hacía. Una sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en su rostro, el suplicio iba cambiándose en fuente de inenarrable placer, las estocadas más profundas lo obligaba a soltar entrecortados gemidos que excitaban sobremanera al ruso.

- Kai, yo… humm… te amo…

- Yo también… siempre te amé, Max…

Sin poder contenerse más Kai liberó su esencia dentro del rubio, estrechándolo con fuerza en ese momento, como si todo el aire de los pulmones se le terminara. Su exhausto cuerpo pedía un largo descanso después de semejante ejercicio, no se levantaría temprano al día siguiente. Dio un beso apasionado en los labios desmayados del niño, dejó que pusiera su cabeza sobre su desnudo pecho, con un brazo lo rodeaba. Todavía respiraba profundamente, no se recuperaba tan rápidamente.

- ¿Y después, Max, que te ha parecido?

- Estuvo ¡fabuloso, o sea, era lo que esperaba de ti.

- Desde el día que nos apartamos nunca había vuelto a hacer esto con nadie. Eres también un chico insaciable…

- Eso siempre supiste – contestó, acariciándole los cenizos cabellos – veo que no te preocupas más tanto por mi condición, gracias a eso llegamos a los extremos que hace tiempo anhelaba alcanzar… junto a ti…

- Pero esto no puede ser permanente, tiene que haber solución. Ambos seremos perjudicados si no vuelves a tu estado normal.

- Existe solución, Kai, existe. Mientras no lo encuentres, déjate llevar por los impulsos, disfruta todo lo que puedas. Toda esta actividad me cansó, ahora sí deseo dormir.

- Que tengas bonitos sueños, Max…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A esa noche de tremendas realizaciones le sucedió un ensolarado día, el vitral de la habitación dejaba pasar destellos de colores vivos, clareando gradualmente el ambiente. El primero a despertar fue Max, al abrir los ojos vio primeramente el cielorraso, y después a Kai abrazándolo todavía. Sonrió. Con ligeros toques semejando cosquillas despertó al ruso, el sueño no le permitía despertar pronto.

- Kai, despierta. Ya es día.

- ¿Hmm?… está bien.

Cuando volvió a la consciencia todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior se agolparon en su mente, detalle por detalle; miró a Max primeramente sin reacción, después con una sorpresa creciente, no daba crédito a todo lo que hizo. Inmediatamente trató de apartarse de él, no conseguía ni mirarle a la cara; una especie de culpa oprimía su pecho, le desesperaba su pérdida de equilibrio, su habitual capacidad de raciocinio.

- Cielos, que estupidez cometí anoche… - musitó, levantándose abruptamente.

- ¿De nuevo con tus "conflictos de conciencia", Kai? Basta de eso, ya lo hicimos y no hay vuelta.

- ¡Eso dices porque para ti todo es fácil! Esta es la situación más absurda por la cual pasé en toda mi vida, ojalá no se repita.

- Oh, sí, repetiremos una y otra vez… ¡jajajajaja! Eres gracioso debatiéndote, Kai, no es debalde que te amo.

- Me amas… - se sienta en la cama – yo también te amo, si pudiéramos quedar juntos, talvez casarnos com tú dices… el motivo es sencillo: no quiero sentir el dolor del distanciamiento, como ya sucedió años atrás, cuando dí mi amor y después te alejaste… ambos nos alejamos uno del otro. Soporté de esa vez, pero no creo que consiga nuevamente. Por eso no deseo que ocurra algo entre nosotros, nuestros lazos serán más fuertes y al fin… uno de los dos saldrá más dañado de esta aventura.

- Ahora entiendo la razón de tus temores – dijo Max, abrazando el cuello del mayor – la separación… es un proceso doloroso, pero no permanente. Yo tampoco me quedé en paz desde aquel día, sufrí hasta el punto que solamente recordarte me arrancaba lágrimas, nadie entendía mis sentimientos. Solamente dedicándome enteramente a los estudios logré calmar algo las emociones… hablando de estudios¿ya te he contado de la solicitud que hice?

- No ¿de qué se trata?

- ¡Caramba, qué distraído soy! – agregó el ojiazul, soltando un risita – mi inscribí en un proyecto de ampliación de conocimientos técnicos, una exclusividad en la facultad de Medicina. El proyecto incluye permanencia en un país extranjero por medio periodo o periodo completo, a elegir; pensaba en ti cuando anoté "Rusia"como mi destino.

- Eso significa que… - Kai quedó con una expresión perdida.

- ¡Que me he transferido permanentemente aquí! – ahora Max no pudo contenerse más, reía a carcajadas – vine para quedarme, Kai. Hasta terminar la facultad.

El pequeño reía hasta quedar sin aliento, solamente mirar a Kai, con su expresión entre confundido y enojado, le daba más energía para seguir riendo. Esta revelación era para ser dicha desde un principio, pero el rubio se lo guardó hasta llegar un momento apropiado, y no pudo hallar otro mejor.

- Y me dices esto… ahora?. Por qué no me avisaste de esto antes? Yo aquí casi muriendo de desespero mientras tú te callas. Me hiciste sufrir antes de contarlo.

- Sabes, Kai? Cuando estás serio eres bello, pero sufriendo eres divino!. No te hubiera contado tan pronto, así me deleitaría más tiempo con tus actitudes desesperadas… pero, al final de cuentas, no estás feliz con la noticia?

- Sí, o sea,… unf, cuanto más pasa el tiempo menos entiendo las cosas. Con lo que me dices aunque sea ganaremos tiempo. Y conservas esa actitud medio sádica de antiguamente¿verdad?

- ¡Claro! – contestó guiñándole un ojo – que bueno, recuerdas todavía.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Minuciosamente Kai revisó unos viejos archivos relacionados con las piezas que allí habían, eran recibos, contratos, tarjetas de personas desconocidas. Una de ellas, de aspecto bastante ajado y apenas legible llevaba el nombre de un comercio de antigüedades establecido en El Cairo, con su respectivo número telefónico. Era la única persona a quien recurrir. Marcó cuidadosamente los números de la tarjeta, con la esperanza que aún estuvieran allí.

- _¿Salamaleiko?_

- ¿Hola? Sí, dígame con quién hablo, por favor.

- _Con Muhammad Al-Rhazis, para servirle. _

- Ah, mi nombre es Kai Hiwatari¿allí es una tienda de antigüedades o me equivoco?

- _Sí, lo es. ¿Desea alguno de nuestros artículos? _

- No precisamente, más bien deseo hablar sobre uno de ellos, se trata de un escarabajo de oro que posiblemente fue adquirido allí y…

- _Hum… ¿haría la gentileza de decirme cuál es el código del artículo? _

- Aquí aparece con el número 65088.

- _Un momento, consultaré los registros… 65088…65088… ¡aquí lo tengo! Escarabajo de oro con rubíes incrustados, a eso se refiere¿verdad? Lo vendí hace muchos años atrás a un viejo ruso, el _sahib _era muy tacaño, no quería pagar el precio que valía. Le pedí 20000 libras pero no aceptó, después de una hora de negociar le bajé a 16000 y se llevó. ¡Un cliente muy difícil! _

- No me digas… la verdad es que necesito saber más sobre el escarabajo, quizá tenga algun poder desconocido… ¿estaría enterado de algo parecido?

- _¡Por supuesto! Cuando el viejo tacaño se llevó la pieza obviamente las precauciones y advertencias no estaban incluidas por el precio que pagó. Lo barato a veces sale caro, y nunca supo de sus poderes. _

- Se trata que soy el dueño actual de ese escarabajo y…

- _Y acabó de conocer los maleficios del objeto¿no es así? Hum, siempre dije que alguien pagaría caro por la falta de aviso… supongo que querrás saber como deshacer el hechizo. _

- Exactamente¡dígame!.

- _No tan rápido, jovencito… te lo daré si te presentas aquí, en mi tienda, y con 10000 libras en la mano. Caso contrario no hay acuerdo. _

- Diez mil libras? Pero ese es un precio exagerado!

- _O eso, o nada. Las consecuencias se pagan, y no tienes otra salida. A no ser que desees prolongar más el asunto y después… _

- ¿Y después qué?

- _Después se volverá permanente. Tienes un plazo de siete días para revertir el proceso, de lo contrario quedará así para siempre el afectado. _

Al colgar el teléfono, Kai encontró la salida, pero el tiempo estaba en su contra. Cada hora contaba, y debía darse prisa en llegar a El Cairo; por esos momentos el rubio entró en la sala, lo miró con extrañeza.

- ¿Qué sucede, Kai?

- Tengo que viajar, hoy. Hallé el remedio, pero me saldrá caro. ¡Dimitri, arregla las maletas y saca los boletos del aeropuerto con destino a Egipto!

- Te saldrá caro… - Max fue a sentarse en su regazo – bésame, Kai… para que tengas suerte.

- El precio es lo de menos – contestó el ruso, depués de satisfacer el pedido del niño – porque te amo, estoy dispuesto a hacer el sacrificio. Existe un futuro para nosotros, empezará tan pronto termine toda esta loca situación.

- También deseo que esto termine, no me conformo más.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Aquí les dejo otro capítulo más de este fic... Diablos! No era para salir lemon, pero tengo una pluma desenfrenada que hizo de las suyas y aquí está el perjuicio. Ojalá les guste porque el final está próximo, espero sus reviews, que dicho sea de paso están excelentes, un agradecimiento especial a Radko y Riou Jendow por las observaciones. **


	4. Capítulo 4

El Escarabajo Dorado - Jim Mizuhara

**Capítulo 4 (Final)  
**

En el atestado aeropuerto Kai aguardaba ansiosamente la llegada del avión, constantemente despegaban de la pista con varios destinos, aunque ninguno era el suyo. Desde que el chofer lo llevó hasta el aeropuerto estuvo consultando el reloj cada quince minutos, le parecía que el tiempo se agotaba más pronto, que no alcanzaría la meta, pues se transformó en una carrera donde solamente había un corredor. Después de una eternidad escuchó por los altavoces que su avión despegaría por el portón 8. No consideró seguro llevarse el dinero consigo, por eso hizo una transferencia bancaria a una sucursal de El Cairo, retiraría al tocar tierra. Aún en la inspección se puso nervioso, la demora era excesiva.

Ya dentro de la aeronave, no pudo conciliar el sueño, miraba el techo y luego la puerta de la cabina, una aeromoza observó su actitud y preguntó:

- Algo le molesta, señor? Le haría bien que duerma un poco.

- No, nada. Apenas ansiedad para llegar a destino.

- Entiendo – dijo, asintiendo – pero el viaje durará siete horas, si descansa no se sentirá agotado al bajar.

La mujer se apartó, y Kai volvió a su agitación, pero fue lentamente cansándose y dormitó, pesados sueños lo envolvían como una niebla, el temor de fracasar le invadía. Le vino a la mente Max, lo estaría aguardando con expectación, pero una vez solucionado… qué haría Kai? Sabía perfectamente todas las intenciones del ojiazul, y por agregación viviría en Rusia. Todo lo que pasó sirvió para encender nuevamente una antigua llama que luchaba por mantenerse, y ahora encontró un sitio en el corazón del ruso. Vivirían juntos, fue su absoluta decisión, una vez se alejaron… no permitiría que eso sucediera otra vez.

Un ligero traqueteo del aparato lo despertó, por la ventanilla observó el amanecer rojizo del desierto, un polvoriento remolino de arena proveniente de las dunas envolvió los pasajeros mientras bajaban, con prisa Kai recogió sus pertenencias y de un ademán hizo parar un taxi.

- Lléveme al banco, rápido!

Con un rechinido de neumáticos fueron por estrechas calles, atravesaron el mercado donde infinidad de tenderos ofrecían sus mercancías, algunos pregonándolo en voz alta, exhibiendo exquisitos tejidos provenientes de distantes lugares, alfombras con diseños geométricos, ánforas alineadas conteniendo especias exóticas y jarrones de cerámica vitrificada, utilizaban el mismo procedimiento de fabricación que sus antecesores milenios atrás.

El conductor se detuvo frente a una puerta de vidrio, una placa con arabescos colgaba de ella.

- Qué dice allí?

- Dice "Horario de atención 10 AM".

- Maldición!

Solamente restaba a Kai esperar que abra el banco, para posteriormente presentarse en la tienda del cual anotó cuidadosamente la dirección. Consultó paranoicamente su reloj hasta que abrieron la puerta, el funcionario se asustó con tamaña urgencia.

- Buenos días, señor. Qué servicio necesita?

- Tengo que retirar diez mil libras en efectivo transferidos a mi cuenta.

- Su pasaporte, por favor, y el número de cuenta.

- 1680379405-420, de la sucursal en Moscú.

- Ya tengo… señor Kai Hiwatari… lo siento, señor Hiwatari, pero aquí no aparece ningún movimiento de dinero. O sea, no hubo transferencia de ninguna especie. Por alguna razón su dinero quedó en Moscú, pues no tenemos conocimiento de ninguna operación.

- Qué me dice? – se llevó una mano al cuello, desesperado – pero si necesito de esa suma para hoy! Tiene que haber alguna opción.

- La única que puedo ofrecerle es que telefonee a Moscú y hable con el gerente de allá.

Solícitamente lo hizo pasar a un despacho donde habían una mesita con un teléfono. Frenéticamente hizo la llamada, se preparaba para soltar una suprema maldición mientras oía el tono de llamada.

- _Buenos días, Banco de Rus…_

- Buenos días un bledo! Páseme ya con el gerente, no estoy con humor para rodeos.

- _Quién se cree usted para hablar en ese tono? _

- Creo que soy Kai Hiwatari, el accionista mayoritario de ese maldito banco que está a punto de despedir una secretaria indolente. Vamos, quiero hablar ya con ese torpe!

Una fastidiosa música de espera se escuchó mientras transferían su llamada. Su rabia aumentó más cuando una voz aprensiva contestó, el gerente ya estaba a la corriente de su error.

- _Bueno? Habla el gerente. _

- Maldito inútil! Hasta para hacer una simple transferencia eres incapaz! Te das cuenta del perjuicio que causas? Eh?

- _Señor Hiwatari, yo, este… fue un error lamentable, pero… _

- Déjate de excusas sin sentido y soluciona esto, necesito del dinero, o usted piensa que vine aquí de vacaciones? Tengo problemas para resolver y tú no cargas el dinero a mi cuenta. Cómo pude confiar en un imbécil como tú?

- _Sí, no se preocupe… tendrá su dinero, pero solamente para mañana, el sistema sufrió un desperfecto y es por eso que la oficina de El Cairo no está enterada del procedimiento… pero mañana temprano ya estará listo. _

- Tienes 24 horas, idiota! Si no veo el efectivo en mi cuenta para ese plazo puedes decirle adiós a tu puesto. No necesito incompetentes al frente del banco.

Cortó la llamada, el gerente estaría tembloroso con las imprecaciones que lanzó, pero se sintió un poco más aliviado. Agradeció al funcionario por la llamada y le avisó que pasaría al día siguiente para retirar su dinero. El taxista, que lo esperó mientras ingresó al banco, indagó el próximo destino.

- Vamos a algún hotel, el mejor que conozca.

Asintiendo el conductor tomó otra calle, saliendo a una ancha pista asfaltada. Pasaron por hileras de palmeras plantadas en las orillas hasta que lejanamente vieron una gran construcción revestida con placas de piedra color crema. Las cúpulas, al estilo sarraceno, dominaban el panorama, era parecido a un castillo. El taxista paró frente al edificio.

- Este es el Hospedaje Sebek, no hay mejor en El Cairo.

- Excelente.

Maletas en mano fue a registrarse, observó los altorrelieves que adornaban los frisos de las paredes, representaban una extensa mitología. Le asignaron una habitación grandiosa, una cama inmensa ocupaba uno de los extremos, cubierto por finos lienzos amarillos; las cortinas ondulaban cubriendo las ventanas, agitando levemente el cubrecamas de lino importado de Bukhara. Una araña de intrincada geometría pendía del techo esparciendo una luz diáfana, iluminando a Kai en sus habituales meditaciones, recostado en uno de los almohadones de plumas. Pensaba cómo sería bueno que Max estuviese a su lado, quizá si eso fuera un viaje de turismo, donde estuvieran juntos… acostados en esa cama, entregándose ambos en desenfrenados actos de amor, por días y noches enteras, hasta que uno de ellos suplique para descansar, y después, recomenzar todo de nuevo… solamente mentalizar ese deseo lo animaba, un agradable calorcillo lo dejaba ruborizado.

Y la noche que dejaron sus instintos sueltos, oh, como olvidarlo… Kai no recordaba haber disfrutado tanto de alguien como lo hizo con Max, fue extasiante. Lo que amaba con locura en el rubio era precisamente esa mezcla de ingenuidad infantil y lujuria, lo hacía único, especial. A veces se preguntaba, sin encontrar respuestas, por qué dejó alejarse de él, si tan bien lo conocía. Quizás por su natural indiferencia que dominaba sus demás sentimientos, como si los llevara atado por cuerdas, y ahora el niño le hacía ver que para el amor no existe impedimentos, prejuicios, tampoco edades. Y si… dejaba la cosa así como estaba? Ciertamente era un chico de infinita dulzura, pero ni el propio Max estaba más contento con su estado, literalmente "hizo todo lo que correspondía a su edad", y quería regresar, no sería por eso que dejaría de amar a Kai, siempre sería él mismo.

Lentamente fue cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo, los pesados párpados solamente vieron la difusa luz alejándose, y se sumió en un sueño profundo, poblado de sus recuerdos felices, viendo a Max de niño, de adolescente, de adulto… esas facciones eternas, incambiables siquiera al paso del tiempo. Oyendo distantemente su alegre voz, animándole a hacer cosas que creía ser imposibles, felicitándole cuando lograba sus metas; el primer beso, aparentemente distante si contados en días, pero cercano en años, cuando Kai ya sentía un hormigueamiento al hablar con el rubio, que no desconfiaba ni un poco de sus intenciones. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, el ojiazul ciertamente se ruborizó aunque no se apartó ni se opuso. Un cálido beso, que Max, en toda su inexperiencia, correspondió. Aunque pensaba que no lo hizo tan bien, fue en ese instante que Kai se enamoró, perdidamente, de sus facciones, de su personalidad, de su inexperiencia.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Los sonidos provenientes del exterior lo despertaron, aún era de tarde. Las manecillas del reloj marcaban las cinco, el sol candente tardaría para su ocaso; decidió salir, pasear por los estrechos callejones polvorientos mientras esperaba el dinero, para el día siguiente. Hizo los cálculos, pasaron tres días en total, restaban cuatro, parecía mucho pero los contratiempos siempre existen, como el que sucedió con la transferencia bancaria.

Altos edificios de adobes bordeaban ambas aceras del callejón, las semicerradas puertas dejaban escapar sonidos y aromas provenientes del interior, madres que reprendían a sus hijos, ancianos entonando canciones en un idioma que desconocía, el acre humo del fuego calentando las ollas, preparando los manjares para la cena, ropas puestas a secar en tensos hilos, sacudidas por el tórrido viento que soplaba sin cesar. Dio vuelta en una de las esquinas, y un mundo de personas y objetos apareció repentinamente, era la calle del mercado. Apresuradas mujeres hacían sus compras, caminando con soltura entre la muchedumbre, hombres y mujeres anunciando sus variadas mercancías, en todos los idiomas imaginables, apostados en las veredas o sentados en banquillos, charlando amenamente; una de las calles transversales, la Calle de los Orfebres, era un largo tramo de pequeñas tiendas con puertas más pequeñas aún, sin iluminación más que la natural.

En esa calle se establecían los joyeros y orfebres, verdaderos maestros en su oficio, que trabajaban sin detenerse en los metales nobles, como el oro, la plata y el platino. Exquisitas piezas salían de sus manos, permanecían expuestas en vitrinas o sobre mesas en las afueras de la tienda; eran anillos, collares, cadenas, pulseras, aretes, diademas, réplicas de objetos antiguos, entre esos halló una réplica del escarabajo que poseía. Solamente las fraguas daban algo de luz, ligeros tintineos de martillos golpeando el metal sobre el yunque eran escuchados por toda la calle, por doquier resplandecía el dorado metal. Los serios propietarios, tocados con el tradicional fez, aguardaban posibles clientes sentados en sillas.

Giró en otra calle, donde también halló tiendas dispuestas en perfecto orden, todos ofrecían los mismos artículos. Era el Camino de los Antiguos, únicamente los anticuarios y casas de restauraciones se ubicaban en este sector de la ciudad. Otros olores flotaban aquí, predominantemente el de objetos enmohecidos o carcomidos por insectos, algunas tiendas eran especializadas apenas en arte y cultura egipcia, exhibiendo prolijos mostradores, las piezas restauradas parecían como nuevas, y alineados cuadros aparecían en las paredes, eran certificados emitidos por las autoridades garantizando la autenticidad de los objetos allí vendidos. Aunque había otras tiendas al lado de éstas, lugares oscuros donde piezas extrañas casi no se veían, solamente siluetas de los objetos, todos de procedencia dudosa y sin ningún certificado, pero a precios más bajos. Era por estos lugares que su abuelo recorría buscando cosas para su colección, siempre pensando en el precio antes que nada. Y de esa forma empezó toda la corrida de Kai en busca de la solución.

Retornó al hospedaje con el sol poniéndose en el horizonte, un fresco viento empezaba a soplar viniendo del desierto que se enfriaba, las luces prendidas iluminaban soberanamente el edificio, poderosos reflectores inundaban de luz la fachada. Entró en su habitación con intenciones de dormirse ya, pero suaves golpes a la puerta lo hicieron levantar nuevamente, al abrir una bella mujer sonrió. Le traía una invitación.

- Buenas noches, señor Hiwatari. No estaba usted durmiendo ya, verdad? Serviremos la cena en cinco minutos, no puede faltar.

- Ah…sí? Está bien, ya voy.

Minutos después Kai bajó al comedor, algo como un banquete lo esperaba.

- Cuál es el plato de hoy? – preguntó, extrañado con la bandeja en su frente, cubierta.

- El especial de la casa: cordero con salsa de menta. Plato típico, ciertamente le gustará.

Probó un trozo, no sabía mal. Se sirvió un gran pedazo, se lo estaba comiendo concentradamente cuando la misma mujer le sirvió una copa de un líquido blanquecino, poniéndole en su frente.

- Y esto, qué es?

- Ah, esto es una bebida excelente, llamado _kefir_. Bueno para la digestión, acalma los nervios.

Kai cogió el vaso, con una aspirada comprobó su olor, dio un sorbo. Un sabor raro, aunque bueno, ligeramente ardiente. De un golpe se tomó todo el contenido. Siguió comiendo. Le fue servido una segunda copa, que también la vació.

Al terminar la cena, Kai volvió a su habitación, le parecía estar andando sobre las nubes. Cuántos vasos mismo tomó de aquel líquido? Cinco? Siete? Se sentía algo mareado, aparentemente lo que bebió tenía alcohol, pero no sabía atinar si tenía poco o mucho. Decidió acostarse, pues pasaban de las diez.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cuando despertó, al día siguiente, le parecía oír un estruendo dentro de su cabeza, aunque el cuarto estaba en silencio. Definitivamente aquello tenía alcohol. La luz del sol entraba a raudales por las ventanas, pensó que había amanecido recién, era acostumbrado a despertarse a primeras horas de la mañana. Con desgano consultó su reloj.

- Demonios! Son las once de la mañana! Perdí casi medio día durmiendo!

De un salto se levantó de la cama, apresuradamente se vistió y salió en las calles, detuvo un taxi. El dinero, que finalmente había llegado, lo recogió en el banco, y después extendió una tarjeta al conductor, era la tienda de antigüedades donde debía presentarse.

- Lléveme a esta dirección.

- Veamos – dijo el conductor – hum… conozco, este es el Camino de los Antiguos.

- De prisa!

Fueron recorriendo por las mismas calles que Kai pasó el día anterior, llegaron al mismo lugar de tiendas enhileradas, pasaron por las tiendas arregladas y se dirigieron cada vez más hacia las oscuras. Un desvencijado edificio correspondía al número de la casa. Kai comprobó dos veces de que estaban en la dirección correcta. La puerta principal estaba cerrada.

- Está seguro que es aquí? – preguntó, paseando la mirada por el edificio.

- Perfectamente – contestó el conductor – no hay dudas.

Miró entre los sucios cristales de una ventana, parecía un lugar abandonado. Decidió preguntar por los ocupantes entrando en una tienda contigua.

- Dígame, qué sucedió de todos los habitantes de esa casa?

- Se refiere a Muhammad? – preguntó el vendedor – se mudaron de aquí, ayer por la tarde.

- "_Oh, no! Ayer a esas horas yo estaba paseando por aquí, pasé enfrente y no me dí cuenta!"_ – Y sabría decirme adónde puedo encontrarlo?

- Infelizmente no puedo ayudarlo. No dejó ninguna dirección.

Con las esperanzas por el suelo, Kai salió de la tienda, ahora estaba perdido. No conseguiría solucionar el caso, y no conocía a más nadie por esa ciudad. Sin embargo, una de las vecinas del frente de la tienda lo escuchó hablar, y con una seña lo llamó.

- A quién buscas, joven?

- Estaba buscando a Muhammad Al-Rhazis, él era…

- Lo conozco. Se mudaron ayer, por la tarde, y oí que se trasladaba a otra ciudad, llamada Suez.

- Necesitaba hablar con él!

- Comprendo… pero será un viaje un poco cansativo, es una ciudad un poco alejada. Buena suerte.

Kai subió en el taxi, ahora desesperado. Le parecía increíble cómo pudo acumularse tanto azar en su búsqueda, cuanto más se acercaba a su meta, más esta se distanciaba. Con expresión seria, ordenó al taxista.

- Al hospedaje.

Con toda la prisa posible, volvió al hotel, arregló sus pertenencias y canceló su estadía, subiendo nuevamente al automóvil. Estaba determinado a ir a Suez, de avión, barco, ferrocarril, cualquier cosa. Preguntó al taxista si sabía cuál transporte salía a esa hora con ese destino, recibiendo la siguiente respuesta.

- Dentro de quince minutos sale un carguero, navega por el Nilo y llega en aproximadamente… dos días, eso si el tiempo es favorable. Las últimas tempestades de arena cubrieron todas las rutas, está intransitable, y hay pronósticos de nuevas tormentas, por eso los vuelos aéreos están cancelados por los siguientes cuatro días.

- No hay otra opción. Lléveme al puerto.

Un incesante movimiento fue lo que Kai halló al llegar allí, el muelle totalmente ocupado por las barcazas competían por espacio con pequeñas embarcaciones, algunos todavía construidos con haces de papiro, como siglos atrás. Los estibadores se ocupaban en cargar y descargar las naves, mercaderías provenientes de todo el mundo entraban por ese puerto. Algunos utilizaban grandes máquinas provistas de poleas y cabos de acero, de esa forma sacaban grandes cantidades de cajas del fondo de los depósitos. Algunos pescadores, en la costa, se afanaban en desollar el pescado, cubriendo sus brazos y la arena de centelleantes escamas. Un carguero gris, de cuarenta metros de eslora, con el nombre _Imhotep_ grabado en uno de los costados, estaba amarrado en espera de una encomienda, el conductor señaló a Kai el barco.

- Es ese. Hable con el capitán, dígale cuál es su destino y llegarán a un precio. Ojalá consiga lugar pues el número de pasajeros en ese carguero es bastante reducido.

Kai se dirigió a la nave, subió por el puente para hablar con alguien, pero nadie parecía ser el capitán. Finalmente encontró a un hombre moreno, de complexión fuerte, sentado cerca del timón. Sonrió al ver el ruso entrar.

- Diga, joven, en qué puedo ser útil?

- Necesito llegar a Suez, tendría algún lugar disponible? Dinero no es problema.

- Está bien, hay un lugar. Zarparemos en breve, tan pronto lleguen las cajas. El camarote se ubica allá atrás, si deseas puedes acomodarte ya.

- Gracias.

Un estridente silbato anunció la partida, soltaron los cabos que sujetaban la embarcación. Lentamente fue apartándose de la costa, las profundas aguas del Nilo sostenían grácilmente la pesada barcaza. Primeramente recorrió por entero los compartimientos, luego fue a sentarse cerca del mascarón de proa, mientras un fuerte viento seco soplaba, cargado de polvo, yendo en dirección del mar. El sol estaba candente a esas horas, pero era indiferente a eso. Uno de los estibadores fue a sentarse cerca de Kai, exhausto por el cansativo trabajo.

- Qué viento, no? – comentó – este es el _harmatán_, un viento constante que sopla del desierto al mar, por días seguidos. Este viento nos acompañará hasta que lleguemos a Suez.

El ruso asintió, pensativo. Para ese entonces ya habrían pasado seis días, fecha límite para encontrar a la persona que buscaba. No podía haber más contratiempos. Solamente conseguía concentrarse en el final, deseaba regresar a Rusia, encontrar a Max normal, terminar este cansativo viaje.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Dos días después, por la tarde, anclaron en Suez, un puerto tan lleno de gente como en El Cairo. Kai ya estaba queriendo casi saltar por la borda, pues solamente ya se contaban en horas para terminar el plazo; bajó por el puente y se mezcló con la multitud, no sabía por dónde empezar a buscarlo. Fue directamente al centro de la ciudad, preguntando llegó a enterarse de una nueva tienda que abrió sus puertas recientemente, era una tienda de antigüedades. Pasando por el lugar que le indicaron alcanzó a ver efectivamente una puerta abierta, donde varias personas ordenaban los objetos. Un hombre gordo de fez y bigotes cuidadosamente cortados se volteó para atenderlo.

- Qué se le ofrece, joven?

- Hola, yo soy Kai Hiwatari.

- Kai Hiwatari… Kai Hiwatari… me parece que escuché ese nombre en algún lado…

- Yo soy el dueño del escarabajo de oro, el del número 65088.

- Ahora recuerdo! Entonces eres tú? Veo que viniste así como te indiqué… con todos los deseos de saber cómo deshacer el hechizo.

- Exacto.

- Primeramente quiero ver el dinero aquí, en mis manos. Después te contaré.

- Unf… aquí lo tienes – replicó Kai con desprecio, arrojándole el fajo – ahora cuéntame cómo hacerlo.

- Uno, dos, tres…cinco… diez mil, correcto… ahora cumpliré mi parte del acuerdo: la solución es que el niño duerma esta noche con el escarabajo en la mano derecha, pero con las patas del escarabajo volteadas hacia arriba. Al despertar estará con la edad que realmente le pertenece.

- Esa… esa era la solución? Tan… absurdamente simples – Kai estaba perplejo, y enojado también – pero por qué demonios costó tan caro la respuesta?

- La respuesta es secundario – contestó agresivamente el hombre – lo que realmente cuenta es que cobré el dinero, siempre dije que alguien pagaría la suma del viejo ruso tacaño, no importaba quien sea. Ahora está saldada la cuenta, y tú joven… estás perdiendo tu tiempo aquí, ya esta oscureciendo y el tiempo se te agota. Tienes que instruirle al afectado que haga como indiqué, esta noche termina el hechizo.

Por los cristales Kai advirtió que el Sol se ponía en el horizonte, en Rusia sería más oscuro ya. Corriendo llegó a una compañía telefónica, marcó los números de su casa, tocó varias veces antes de Dimitri atender, con voz aletargada.

Explicó a Dimitri lo que debía hacer, repitiéndole dos veces para que no olvide. Al cortar la llamada, una sensación de alivio lo invadió, cumplió su cometido. Era cuestión de esperar hasta el día siguiente para ver los resultados, contaba con que no le hubiera mentido el vendedor.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A la siguiente mañana, cuando el Sol estaba naciendo aún, Kai ya estaba despierto; en realidad no durmió casi toda la noche, deseoso de saber si todo terminó efectivamente. Por las calles de Suez no había movimiento de personas, era temprano. Mismo así salió a caminar, dirigiéndose específicamente a la compañía telefónica, no podía esperar más. La voz de Dimitri, que atendió la llamada, era más despierta y, de cierto modo, alegre.

- _Señor Hiwatari, usted no va a creer lo que sucedió! Se trata del señor Mizuhara… en una noche creció nuevamente! Es impresionante! Sucedió así como usted mencionó! _

- Sí, Dimitri, ya lo sé – no pudo reprimir un suspiro de alivio – eso era esperado. Ahora desearía hablar con él.

Aguardó durante algunos segundos, luego una voz que reconocería en cualquier rincón del mundo habló. Era Max.

- _Kai? No sabes el tamaño de mi felicidad! He vuelto al normal! _

- Max? Cielos, y tú no sabes cómo me tranquiliza escucharte nuevamente! De veras has vuelto al normal?

- _Sí! Una experiencia que no me gustaría repetir. Pero bien… ahora solamente espero que regreses. Y aparte… no tengo palabras para decirte cuánto te agradezco, nunca pensé que alguien se importe de veras conmigo así como tú lo haces… _

- No me agradezcas, Max… haría por ti esto tantas veces fuera necesario. Además… hice simplemente porque te amo.

- _Yo también te amo, Kai. Estoy ansioso ya para que vuelvas. _

- No te preocupes, veré si consigo salir hoy.

Al terminar de hablar, Kai se sintió invadido de júbilo, salió riendo de la compañía telefónica para consternación de los funcionarios. Tomó un taxi y fue directamente al aeropuerto, habían reanudado sus itinerarios porque la amenaza de tormentas había pasado. El avión que tomó solamente demoró algunas horas para aterrizar en Moscú.

El automóvil verde lo esperaba en el portón de salida, raudamente fueron a la casa. El ruso se sentía feliz y nervioso a la vez, no sabía como reaccionar cuando lo viera. Entró por la puerta principal, esa casa era totalmente silenciosa cuando Kai no estaba, pero escuchó voces al fondo, una voz que hablaba y reía al mismo tiempo.

Con pasos silenciosos se acercó al comedor, allí lo encontró: Max, en su tamaño normal. El mismo chico delgado que llegó una semana atrás, sacudió toda la existencia de Kai y estaba de vuelta. El rubio pudo percibir que alguien se acercaba, giró la cabeza, clavando sus transparentes ojos en el ruso, una inocultable sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

- Kai, volviste! Oh, no imaginas cómo te extrañé! – exclamó Max, abrazándolo con fuerza, pero repentinamente se apartó, sonrojado, como avergonzado de su efusividad. Pensaba que no correspondía más esta actitud, tenía que contenerse más.

- Y yo a ti! Finalmente terminó todo! – contestó Kai, correspondió el abrazo, pero observó la conducta del rubio – por qué te alejas de mí?

- Es que yo… no sé, pienso que algo mudó desde que te fuiste, creo que no será la misma cosa. Fue divertido mientras duró, pero…

- Yo te amo, Max, antes, durante, después… siempre – interrumpió Kai, después besó cálidamente esos labios que tanto añoró mientras viajaba – y te traje dos obsequios, espero que te agrade.

- A verlos? – dijo Max, en sus ojos brillaban una curiosidad infantil.

- El primero es este – contestó Kai, extendiéndole un talonario impreso.

- Esto es… pasajes para El Cairo! Y estadía en el Hospedaje Sebek, en la habitación de lujo! Esto es sensacional!

- Son lugares donde pasé, pienso que debíamos hacer un viaje los dos juntos. Y este es el segundo obsequio – dijo Kai, pasándole una cajita.

- Qué es esto? – abrió la cajita – oh, no, Kai, otro escarabajo dorado? No puedo ni ver uno de estos en mi frente! Ya basta con todo lo que pasamos!

- No, no te alarmes – le tranquilizó Kai - es una réplica apenas, de oro, compré en El Cairo. Y mandé grabar algo en su costado, mírala.

- Veamos… aquí dice "K & M: A. E. D. Q. N. U. N.". Supongo que K y M sea nuestras iniciales, pero… qué significa el resto?

- Ah, es una dedicatoria – contestó Kai, sonriendo – significa "Al Escarabajo Dorado Que Nos Unió Nuevamente", bellísimo, no te parece?

- Vaya, Kai, tienes un sentido de humor algo raro.

- Tú ya me conoces, Max - susurró Kai, acariciándole los cabellos – tú ya me conoces…

(FIN)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Aquí les dejo el capítulo final de este glorioso, pervertido e instructivo fic... Espero sus reviews, me animan mucho leerlos! Gracias por la atención que dieron a este en específico, y les traeré otros que, espero yo, sean cada vez mejores. **


End file.
